


【光爱梅】Mamihlapinatapai

by Violadian98



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 光爱梅 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violadian98/pseuds/Violadian98
Summary: 前两篇短短的后续，现代pa同居生活
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, Urianger Augurelt/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light, 光/爱梅
Kudos: 7





	【光爱梅】Mamihlapinatapai

**Author's Note:**

> 印本时候的甜甜番外  
> 不过印完之后和亲友聊了聊还可以继续写，就当作中间过渡一个小插曲吧x

注：本文所有法律体系在现有参考上有捏造架空虚构环节，好孩子不要学习噢！！！

光出院的时候可谓声势浩大，之所以这么说，是因为两方面的原因。  
原因之一就是他作为卧底的身份不知为何被暴露，并且在暗网上了赏金榜，出院当天暗杀和明杀的猖狂可谓让整个四国联盟所有人在日后相当长一段时间都焦头烂额，好在老一辈人接连出手、呕心沥血终于将情报网重新铺设，带着重伤刚愈的光安全撤离之后彻底改头换面隐藏起来。  
另一个原因，则是在光出院当天，被光亲手拘捕的刑事被告人爱梅特赛尔克所在的看守所发生爆炸，案发原因不明，但目的归结于灭口或者劫狱，所幸搜救人员进入现场时发现爱梅特赛尔克早就离开了爆炸发生的中心地——也就是他被临时关押的审讯室，懒洋洋地找了个幸存的沙发躺着休息，浑身上下仅受了轻伤，但还是在抗议中被押运进了大国联防军指定的、全天候持枪看守的特殊监护病房。但最终鉴于他配合的态度，以及他在白道上的身份背后各种势力的施压，联防军完全不能也不敢对他有什么动作，气得咬牙切齿最终也只能对他的取保候审采取拖延的手段。

等到顺利安顿了光以及爱梅特赛尔克两边的麻烦事之后，已经过去了将近一个月有余。整个四国联防军上下热泪盈眶，轮流放假的各个部门相拥而泣。

“所以我已经保释了还得和你一直呆一起？”  
爱梅特赛尔克不满地问，把缠满绷带纱布的手臂搁在光托举着的手里。当时从爆炸中跑出来的人其他地方都只是轻微的冲击内伤，但半边身子被火撩到不少，尤其是手臂外侧的深二度烧伤，尽管现在已经出院且暂时被保释出来，还是得让光关照并处理他的伤。

“是啊，算是监视之类的，还得定期写报告可麻烦了呢。不过呢……你要是不喜欢和我呆在一起，我可以帮你申请换人。”  
光抬起头无辜地点点头，手上动作轻柔地拆开包织物，利落地消毒换药再给他包得不松不紧，最后用绷带打个蝴蝶结，在爱梅特赛尔克张嘴准备发作之际低头在包扎好的绷带上吧唧亲了一口，成功地让他就此闭上了嘴露出一个牙痛似的表情，把处理完的手臂缩回来的同时嘴角可疑地颤抖着。

“……其他废物我没兴趣，你要是换走说不定我就找机会逃之夭夭了。都那么长时间了，你这个不定期需要除锈的脑袋不会还想不清楚秉轴持钧吧？”

“那就麻烦你给我这生锈的地方，上点润滑呗？”  
光俯在他耳边放低了音量，斜着眼睛偷窥他的神色，看得出爱梅特赛尔克迅速领悟到光的意思了，从绷紧的额角到呈直线状的薄唇都可以看出他心情瞬间变得不佳。光心中暗道不好，电光火石之间收腰抽身躲过了对着他腰间踹过来的那一脚，以及像冰砖一样冲着他额头砸过来的冷冰冰的一句“滚。”虽然是痛心疾首地在心里把冒头的欲望全盘否是，但光仍然不露声色地点点头，滚去厨房溜了一圈之后再滚了回来，手上还捧了一碗冒着热气的双皮奶塞到爱梅特赛尔克手里，满脸写着我来回滚着哄哄你的妥协：

“好吧，好吧，那我换个问法，你想出去……度个假吗？”  
“？”  
光知道爱梅特赛尔克有个习惯，平时工作起来想不起来把他那挺翘绵软的屁股屈尊从椅子上挪开去拿东西来吃，但对于有人塞进他手里的食物总会下意识捞起来吃几口，如果是甜食那基本就能吃到直接空碗。他捧着碗叼着勺子半侧着身体，光紧紧盯着他纹丝不动的面部轮廓，许久才听见他淡淡地说：  
“你应该不会不清楚后果的吧，被停职了的某位知法犯法的公职人员？我没有兴趣陪你玩这种有风险的冒险游戏再把自己送回去，虽然就你们这漏洞百出的系统希斯拉德还能把我捞出来，但太麻烦了，我不要。”

语毕，爱梅特赛尔克把不锈钢勺子叮铃一声扔进吃空了的碗底，顺手递到坐在沙发扶手上的光手里。这个距离下他必须稍微抬起下巴才能和光对视，但他姿势依然充斥着上位者无法撼动般的气场。等光接过空碗之后他一摊手，眼底浮现出几分彬彬有礼的遗憾，撑着另一边的沙发扶手准备起身离开。但就在他刚把自己撑起来的时候，肩膀被人用力按住推了回去，爱梅特赛尔克猝然向后仰头倒了回去，正要恼火就已经被捏着他的下颌吻住了嘴，霎那间眼底来不及掩饰惊愕，光的唇舌已经狂风暴雨般席卷了他的口腔。  
“呜呜唔——！”  
爱梅特赛尔克急促的喘息还没来得及出口就被灵巧的舌头卷着轻轻吮吸，慢慢地从他嘴里抽走空气再慢慢地呼进来热乎乎的气体，在他努力推着光想要偏过头躲避的时候又被抓紧，舌尖被咬住含着嘬了一口，他只得继续被光的舌头勾勒唇线、用嘴唇磨蹭着他柔软的薄唇，两个人之间只能听见彼此的喘息声和心脏撞击躯壳的声音。他才发现自己在不自觉地憋气憋得弹尽粮绝，含不住的唾液顺着嘴角流了下来，他试着发出求饶的呜咽声希望光能意会到自己喘不过气来了，但那人将舌头深深地探进他喉咙的位置翻搅，即便被捶打着肩头也不愿意轻易放开叼着猎物脖颈的尖牙，甚至有余力腾了手出来摸了副手铐把他的双手拷在前面。仓促挣扎间力气逐渐散失殆尽，爱梅特赛尔克眼前发白地猛踹光的腿侧，终于被光大发慈悲地放过嘴唇让他能顺利喘口气。光贴心地替他擦去嘴角的水迹，小心翼翼地再啄了一小口——然后无视了爱梅特赛尔克暴躁地挥过来的拳头将他整个抱起。  
“走吧~”  
“走什么走，你要把我绑到哪里去？！”  
爱梅特赛尔克试着挣了挣手铐，惊愕地发现这副居然是真家伙，和平时那家伙用来玩的不是同一个。尽管他竭力把声调压成平时的样子，但最后一个字音还是上扬着颤了一下，他自己都听出来了，更何况光笑得眼底浮现出戏谑的模样看着就想让人抽上去。光没有接他的话茬，只是扭头看了眼时钟，然后抱着他噔噔噔地跑去二楼卧室。爱梅特赛尔克眼睁睁地看着他往窗外探出头张望了一会儿，借力攀上窗台之后把他抱紧了些，“嘿！”地一声径直蹦了下去。他大脑霎时间一片空白，尖叫卡在喉咙口在蹿出口之前被吞了回去，只觉得脑后被光托了一把埋进他有弹性的胸口。一秒后两人摔进了一个充气的消防垫上，冲力让两个人都踉跄地在垫子上弹了好几下，同时跌坐滚作一团。

“我有时候经常怀疑脑震荡是不是彻底炸了你的脑子。”  
爱梅特赛尔克靠在光的胸口面无表情地挤出来这么一句。  
“放心，放心啦。”  
光有点期期艾艾地，四处张望之后继续抱起人给他挡着脸钻进了茂密的灌木丛，一阵稀里哗啦之后两个人头顶树叶地钻进一辆开着门的空车里。

“我以为你很清楚我身上被植入了电子芯片定位。”爱梅特赛尔克冷冷道。  
“这之后的10小时内我俩的芯片都不会移动了。”光对答如流，不自在地摸摸鼻子。  
两个人对视几秒钟之后，光心虚地撇开了视线低下头，  
“今晚有双子座流星雨，我……我想带你去看看。呃，我已经让朋友对房子的监控和我俩身上的定位跟踪芯片动了手脚了，不会有问题的。”

空气沉默良久，终于爱梅特赛尔克眯起眼睛，平时那张总是肌肉紧绷着、沉着表情的脸上这时真的有那么些难以形容的复杂表情了。他深吸了一口气又叹了出来，动了动身前拷着的手腕发出点清脆的动静，  
“随你吧，但麻烦这位脑子一热的先生先把我这铐子开了？”  
“噢这个啊……别那么急着拿掉嘛，我好不容易顺来一副。”  
光见他没有拒绝就默认是答应了，高兴地把人扑在后座上仿佛一头跃跃欲试的猎豹。爱梅特赛尔克莫名其妙被人扑了个满怀，身体的危机意识感让他感觉不太妙，才挣扎了几下就被光更加用力地抵住了，膝盖直往他两腿中间挤，迫使他坐着分开大腿。光贴在他耳边低语，每个字都抚起一丝温热。  
“上次在车上给你留了不好的印象了，这次我们重新来过，好吗？”  
“没有，不好，松手。”  
森寒从爱梅特赛尔克的脊椎猛窜上来，令他不由自主地打了个哆嗦，掩饰似地冷哼一声回答得简洁明了，心里也清楚这人多半不会听话的，和以前那个人差不多。自作主张的性格，不仅傻，还有点聋，有时候还会突然变瞎。他自嘲地一笑，扭了扭身体调整了一个舒服的姿势仰起头和那人接了个悠长紧密的吻，两人几乎鼻尖贴着鼻尖，那人还亲密地蹭蹭他的鼻梁，在唇齿纠缠间含笑呢喃：  
“坦率点不好吗？你看你自己不也挺想要。”  
“哼……”  
爱梅特赛尔克自然不承认，装作无事地把微微发烫的脸颊侧过去。光眨了眨眼，看着眼前的人从耳后蔓延上脸颊的红色，解开了他扣到脖颈的衬衣扣子。似乎是故意的，光在他眼前以一种极为缓慢的速度磨蹭着，贴着他本来就有些情动的下身抚摸着但就是不动手。  
爱梅特赛尔克皱起眉转过视线，撞进光深不见底的眼瞳中，然后被里头无可言说的爱意和情欲惊得无处可逃。一瞬间他像是同时看见了两个人的微笑，他们的眼底都像是藏有蓝宝石，闪烁着星辰般的微光；当他们看向自己的时候，好似有一把火焰在燃烧，透过隐匿的黑夜将温润的色泽照耀得通透而明亮。  
车窗外的太阳落了一半，霞光不再那么亮眼，周遭渐渐暗了下去，天空中呈现出阶梯状的七色夜幕。爱梅特赛尔克叹了口气，稍微侧过了脸颊去蹭光的手心，示意自己想翻过去。  
还是看不见比较好。  
面前的人少许流露出了一丝难过的神色，很快又在他面前掩饰得无影无踪。爱梅特赛尔克早就清楚——光至少已经知道了阿泽姆的事情，或许还调查了更多，但还是什么都没有在他面前提过。借着光的手臂让自己翻过身去之后，他抿住了嘴唇思索着是不是要说点什么，记忆在他的脑海中剧烈翻滚着，仿佛风暴中飘摇的小船。最终他闭上眼睛让自己陷入黑暗，并不想被长久以来无处宣泄的思念所击败。  
“我并没有介意。”  
光看见了爱梅特赛尔克颤抖的睫毛，犹豫许久还是俯身落吻在他的背脊上轻声安抚。爱梅特赛尔克，哈迪斯，他与生俱来的精致美艳中蕴含着来势汹汹的野心和魅力，叫人想要占有，巴不得把他生吞活剥。他并不在乎爱梅特赛尔克是否爱自己，毕竟他根本没有把握完全抹除前一个人在爱梅特心目中的印象，他只想把这个男人的西装一件件脱下来，亲吻他和他做爱。他知道自己的感情太多了，在这场战争中相当于自己率先丢盔弃甲，他犹如原子爆炸那般绚烂。他也并不后悔这一切，不后悔用尽一切方法留住这个人，无论这个人到底是因为什么原因才选择稍微向他靠近了一步。哪怕他平时都不能经常有呼唤爱梅特赛尔克的真名的机会：

“没关系的，哈迪斯，放松些。”

光握住了爱梅特赛尔克拷在一起的双手，轻轻把它们拉过他的头顶按下。紧接着光又继续仔细地吻他，嘴唇在背后那些苍白脆弱的皮肤上留下亲吻，皮下血管会因为他的用力吮吸而微微出血，像是细碎的花瓣一样的痕迹会伴随这个人好几天，这让他稍许多了几分成就感。光的手指一点点顺着衣服下摆探进爱梅特穿在里面的打底衣里，手指所到之处都能激起他皮肤轻颤般的涟漪。爱梅特赛尔克带着不均匀的喘息拱起腰，被动地接受光给他带去的一阵阵灼热的波澜。贴近面部的车内皮革散发着一股子味道，他嫌弃得抽了抽鼻子寻思着以后叫光加个车垫，然后挪动着挺起胸口被冷落的乳尖蹭着皮革粗糙的表面活动了起来。光发现了他的动作，轻笑一声伸手过来用指尖揉搓着他的乳首，直到两颗都充血硬起，刺激得他反倒是扭腰逃开光的拨弄。光停下了手中的动作，突兀地将手指伸进他的嘴里搅动，爱梅特愣了一下之后下意识咬了他一口，但又反应过来顺应着他的玩弄细细舔过他的指节。沾满了唾液的手指最后滑进了他的臀缝中，柔软的内壁包裹住光的手指。干涩的侵入有种奇怪的感觉，爱梅特抬脚蹭着光不舒服地哼唧了几声，却换来光在他臀肉上清脆的几下掌掴，还未适应的后穴中被推入了形状圆润的物件，顶着那个戳到就会让他身体颤抖的点突如其来地猛烈震动起来。  
“什？！……呜，拿出去……啊、啊……”  
爱梅特赛尔克的腰猛地拱了起来，身体痉挛颤动着夹着腿胡乱踢蹬，又被光拉着大腿被迫向外分开露出深红色的后穴，泛着水光的穴口开合着裸露在空气中。肉壁像是嘴一样不断开合吸吮着内部的异物，使得肠壁快速分泌溢出了更多的体液。爱梅特夹紧了膝盖扭着腰身贴近光的身体，毕竟身体受到欲望刺激着却无法彻底解决问题，巨大的热潮直接淹没了他。他咬着下唇紧紧闭上了眼睛，挤出的泪被点缀在眼角，毫不掩饰地在光面前呻吟着。

“想要吗？”  
光蛮不讲理地扣住了他的腰部把他抱了起来正对着自己，脸凑近过去舔吻去他的眼泪。  
“……滚进来，操我……唔，别再用这种烂俗的玩具。”  
故作正经的话语被身后的震动撞散在喉咙间，爱梅特赛尔克在一连串呜咽和呻吟中勉强咬着牙抬头瞪着光发出命令。  
“那……嗯，我想想，要不，你用嘴帮我一次？就就、就一次……”  
光带着些惊叹的表情开始尝试开价，结结巴巴又生疏的语气看得出是第一次干这种事，大约是又从什么奇怪的地方学了奇怪的知识。骂人的词汇在爱梅特赛尔克口中打转，花了不少力气才克制住不让自己刻薄地直接拒绝。从这个角度他能看清楚光勃起的形状，顶着紧致的布料凸起一个隆起的鼓包，有种诡异的感觉却掩饰不了心中的躁动。他丝毫不怀疑他要是干脆地拒绝，面前的人大抵也不会强硬地把那根玩意捅进他嘴里，然后瞪着蓝汪汪的眼睛委委屈屈地像往常一样把他操个爽，但以后不再会尝试类似的游戏。

算了，就当是补偿。  
爱梅特赛尔克动了起来，大约是翻了个白眼之后妥协着滑下光的膝盖，埋头叼着他的裤子拉链扯开，再用牙齿咬住内裤的边缘往下扯。光感觉到自己的心脏仿佛要跳出来了，他差点忍不住抖起腿来。他早已膨胀挺硬的性器精神奕奕地弹到爱梅特赛尔克脸上，接着就感觉到下半身被温暖湿润的东西包裹住了，快感像电流一样走过全身。爱梅特赛尔克柔软的舌头缠绕着他的柱身吸吮出水声，阴茎被唾液濡湿泛着水光。他像是很久没做过类似的事情一样有些不熟练，但即便如此还是让光的腰爽得软了下去。但他很快就找回了要领，牙齿偶尔也或许是故意摩擦过包皮，光能感觉到有些痛但还是很舒服。他从马眼向下舔过整根性器，连隐藏在耻毛下的皮肤也不放过，舌面勾勒托起囊袋用口腔舔舐吸吮，再轻轻啃咬一小口。浅色的唇瓣包裹着性器头部舔弄，他金色的眼瞳扫过光满是情欲的面孔像是嘲笑了一声，直起腰深吸了一口气再慢慢让喉咙将性器咽进深处，用力吞吸的时候阴茎搅拌着他口腔中的唾液发出咕噜咕噜的水声。有一些来不及吞咽的、透明的唾液从他嘴角流出，顺着阴茎滴落到他腿间。光被骤然收紧的喉咙夹得忍不住挺起腰往里顶了几下，忽地听见爱梅特喉咙间发出几声痛苦的抽噎声，又突然意识到不妥地停下了动作，将手指插进爱梅特赛尔克的头发中轻轻抚摸起他的发丝与耳廓。

“可以了，已经可以了……我不想射在你嘴里。”  
光小声嘀咕着阻止了爱梅特继续的动作，温和地抚摸过他的面颊示意他把自己的性器吐出来，拉起咳嗽了几声的人抱在怀里抚摸，在他诧异的表情里用舌头撬开他的唇齿探进他的口腔，像是要把那股子腥而苦涩的味道消除掉似地舔了好几圈。  
“行了别舔得和狗一样，快进来…”  
这股情欲过后爱梅特稍显疲惫得靠在座椅上不想动弹，光抓过他的脚踝掰开双腿，湿润的下半身一览无遗。拽着玩具的长线将其从穴中拽出发出了“啵”地一声，光怔了怔只觉得血液蜂涌而上，握着阴茎用龟头研磨着穴口的软肉，在密布神经的穴口顶入后缓缓推进。少了些润滑液的推进并不顺利，爱梅特的后穴咬得死死地，撕裂样的疼痛感抽走了他大半的力气，但他无法否认自己因此兴奋地连包裹在皮鞋和短袜中的脚趾也蜷曲得微微发痛。光又开始耐心而细致地抚慰他的各个部位，爱梅特赛尔克禁闭的齿间短促地漏出几声喘息，然而压抑的呻吟更能挑拨对方的心绪。他绷直了腿承接着光一点点推进来的性器，它顶开湿润滑腻的粘膜顶进里面，熟悉的热度和触感像是要抚平内部的每一条皱褶。他屏着呼吸感受身体被完全塞满到发痛发涨的程度，恍惚地把额头靠在光的肩窝里大口喘气，看见两人交合的部位被液体沾得亮晶晶的，光的性器缓缓抽出被穴口的嫩肉绞紧挽留，再直直地撞进更深的内部。他发现自己能够确实在这种做爱方式中高潮异常，层层叠叠的快感让他感到自己的每一根骨头都在哆嗦，全身涨满得几乎要破裂一般。光从正面凶狠地不断拍打撞击着他让他无从适应，单纯的射精根本无法让这种令人发疯的感觉减弱，于是爱梅特赛尔克狠狠地咬在光的肩膀上，鲜血飞溅出来的同时留下一道深深的牙印，舌间流淌着鲜甜的血腥味。  
他听见光在说看着我，这样贴近他耳朵的声音直接传进脑海里，低沉而认真的声音仿佛轻柔爱抚着鼓膜。爱梅特赛尔克把眉毛纠结成一团，他缩起肩头试图扭过头去远离这颗太阳，但又不想远离到无法被阳光照到的角落。他还是没有睁开眼睛去看，并听见了一声叹息，而后被光抱起躬身让他能够平躺下来。他闷哼着感觉光每一下深顶都抵达更敏感的地方，相连的肌肤清晰地将他细微的抖动传递出去，再由光返还他数个亲吻。爱梅特迷迷糊糊地拥住了光的背脊，完全没发现手上的铐和链子早已经被解除，膝盖内侧蹭着光的腰后催促，光顺势吐了口气放松了力气将体重压在了紧贴着的身体上，将性器拔出来蹭在爱梅特的小腹上射了出来。  
闭着眼睛喘息休息的爱梅特赛尔克感觉自己被光轻轻托起，他安静地听着人逐渐平静的呼吸——他知道自己现在还是不要讲多余的话比较好——等某一天，等到某个恰当的机会来临的时候，等他细细梳理清楚两份来势汹汹又沉甸甸的爱意之后……他想他不必说出来，光就会给他无限的时间和耐心。温润的触感擦拭去了身体上的黏腻，紧接着他就落入了一个温暖的怀抱。光的胸膛紧压着他的，心跳在骨和肉下面微妙地应和得很有节奏感。

当晚他们在夜色中沉默，漫天星辰摧残而绚烂地在墨色中闪烁，一颗罕见的绿色火流星划破天际几乎垂直落下，燃烧发散的光线形成了一道犹如日晕般的光环。渐渐地，所有残星闭上昏昏欲睡的眼睛，在晨空中退隐消失。所有纯洁的不洁的秘密在黑暗中交织舞蹈，彼此牵引着向未知的前方奔去，宛如飘渺的星辰仅仅空留给天空一道华美的裂痕就消失在了星子点缀的高空。  
“下周还有小熊星座的流星雨，要一起来看吗？”  
“好。”


End file.
